Hitherto, there is known a storage container, e.g., a refrigerator and a heating cabinet, for storing preserved goods at a temperature different from the ambient air temperature. By employing such a storage container, the preserved goods can be stored at a desired temperature. In the case of a refrigerator, for example, freshness of various foods as the preserved goods can be kept for a long time. In the case of a heating cabinet, foods as the preserved goods can be kept at a temperature suitable for eating (e.g., 80° C.).
In the above-described storage container, if the operation is stopped due to, e.g., a power failure, a temperature inside a storage room for storing the preserved goods comes closer to the ambient air temperature. Namely, the storage room temperature rises in the refrigerator and falls in the heating cabinet. To prevent such a temperature change, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 propose refrigerators including cold storage materials and constructed such that, even if the operation is stopped due to, e.g., a power failure, cold air is supplied to the inside of the refrigerator for a certain time, thus holding the temperature inside the storage room to be not changed.